1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to the authentication apparatus for improving user's authentication precision.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to manage entrance management or secret information, an authentication process may be performed for a user. The user's authentication process includes a method of using portable recording media holding an authentication key and a method of using a head shot and/or a fingerprint etc. For details, refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-92495 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-326841.
When the user performs the personal authentication using the head shot, it is preferable to accord a countenance of the user during the authentication process with a countenance of a head shot of the user held in advance in order to certify the user with higher precision.